


囚（四）

by Ninepumpkins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninepumpkins/pseuds/Ninepumpkins





	囚（四）

钟宇觉得自己一直等待的机会就在今天。  
他赤脚踏在柔软的地毯上面，没有发出一点声音，这个偌大的房子里，所有的房间都铺上了地毯，这是他在地上跪了一晚上换来的，男人在一夜纵欲后捧着他发红的膝盖，脸上露出了疑似心疼的表情，这很难得，虽然钟宇并不领情。  
今天是个难得的晴天，整个房子像漏光的盒子，各处都有暖暖的阳光照射进来。钟宇却还是感觉到了冷，这大概跟他现在的衣着有关，他身上仅穿了一件白衬衫，这件衣服甚至还不属于他，过长的衣服下摆只能堪堪遮住臀部，露出两条光溜溜的长腿。  
这看起来颇有情趣，容易引人遐想联翩，但事实上这是那位坏心眼医生的恶趣味，他言出必行，在收走锁链的同时还顺便收走了这间房子里所有的裤子，包括内裤。这种无形的枷锁无疑让情况变得更糟，钟宇对比了一下现在的处境，恨的咬牙切齿。  
身上的衣服是他的，屁股里的精液也是他的，那位医生真是坏的不能更坏了！  
不过至少他比从前自由了不是吗，钟宇苦中作乐的想着，他的活动范围不再是床上和男人身上，而是扩大到了整间房子，不过……  
“不准逃哦，”男人说这句话的时候硕大的性器还插在他嘴里动，脸上的笑怎么看都不怀好意，“不然我会很生气的哦。”  
钟宇嘴被堵的严严实实，抗议的话说不出口，委屈得眼泪直流。  
要他乖乖听话当然是不可能的，他一定会逃出去，对此他深信不疑。  
而另一边，美丽的护士小姐第三次敲了敲医生的门，“徐医生？”  
“是不是出去了？”跟她同行的是一位穿着警察制服的短发女生。  
“医生从来不在上班的时间出去。”言下之意就是那位是个敬业爱岗的好医生。  
而那位敬业爱岗的医生此时正饶有兴味的看着电脑屏幕上青年的一举一动，门外的动静全然被他无视了。  
他当然知道钟宇一直都有逃跑的想法，显然不服输的小野猫反而非常合他的口味，作为饲主他也很愿意给他提供这样的机会。  
先给他希望，再让他绝望，这样很有趣不是吗？  
然而男人略带残忍的笑意下一刻就凝固在嘴边，他的眸中骤然失去温度，眸色是浓郁得化不开的黑。  
护士小姐正准备直接开门，手刚搭上门把的时候，门突然开了，她被一股无形的力带着往前走，猛的跌入一个温暖的怀抱。  
“小心点。”男人仿佛带着金属质感的声音在耳边响起，让她瞬间红了脸，“有事？”  
“对、对不起！”她低着头不敢看他，“苏巡警预约了今天复诊您忘了吗。”  
“不好意思麻烦你了徐医生。”苏贞花抱歉的笑笑。  
“这句话应该我说才对，”男人理了理被弄乱的西装，“很抱歉我家里突然有急事，我现在必须回去处理……”  
“噢噢，没事的，您有急事要紧。”  
“真的很抱歉。”男人向她微微弯腰致歉，“那我先离开了。”  
“诶……”护士小姐露出遗憾的表情，“徐医生这是怎么了？”  
“好像很生气的样子，连电脑屏幕都砸了。”苏贞花往他的办公室里看了看，视线在掠过桌面上的东西的时候猛然停住！  
钟宇觉得这个方法简直是杀敌一百自损一千，但是他也想不到更好的办法了，而且血书听起来就很骇人，也许会事半功倍也说不定，他舔了舔破损的十根手指头，阵阵钻心的疼。  
这个房子干净的有些过分，没有任何的利器，也没有通讯工具，钟宇几乎不可能主动从这间房子里出去。所一唯一逃出去的方法就是向外界求救，他留意到这应该是个独栋的小别墅，从每天外面传来的声音可以得知，这并不是一个少有人住的小区，他还知道书房里那个小窗对出去就是一条马路。  
虽说是书房，但是这里连最基本的纸跟笔都没有，钟宇脱下了身上唯一一件衣服，咬破了手指，这是他唯一的办法，他想。  
他将衣服绑在一个小马克杯上，从那个狭小的窗缝里丢了出去，一定会有人看见的！  
“你在做什么？”  
钟宇浑身一颤，顿时僵立在原地，心脏好像被人捏在手里一样，他连呼吸都不敢用力。  
“我说你在做什么呢。”男人来到他身边，亲昵的将他僵硬的身体拥入怀中，声音却冷的没有一丝温度。

钟宇感到非常恐惧，，他从来没有这么害怕过，即使是在男人最开始囚禁他的时候他都没有过这样害怕过，或者说他从没有这样近距离的接触过死亡。  
“你啊……”他听见男人无奈的声音，“一点都不乖。”  
有什么冰凉细长的物体在他身上游走，他呜咽着说不出话，嘴里被塞了一根巨大的震动棒，口水随着震动的频率不断流出来，濡湿了床褥，他手脚都被绑住了，浑身动弹不得。  
那是一把锋利的手术刀，意识到这一点的时候，他感受到了皮肤被划开的痛感。  
“唔！唔！”他惊恐的睁大了眼睛，拼命挣扎着。  
“都说了我会很生气，怎么就是不听呢？”男人顺势在他身上落下第二刀，这一刀看起来颇有些骇人，从前胸一直划到了小腹位置。  
男人微微低着头，卷翘的头发落到了前额，让他看起来有些乖顺。“很漂亮……”他喃喃自语着，又在钟宇胸前划了一刀，他疼的冷汗直冒。  
“呜呜……”我错了！我错了！放过我！钟宇无声的流着泪。  
“嗯？”男人像是听见了他心里的声音一样抬起头看他，“不乖就要受惩罚不是吗？”  
身上一阵密密麻麻的痛，男人在他身上不知划了多少刀，他用舌尖舔去那些鲜血，染血的唇勾着残忍的笑容，“血会使我兴奋。”  
他浓黑纤长的睫不停的颤动着，不知是因为兴奋还是别的，“你怎么能让我看见你流了那么多血呢。”  
他拉过钟宇被绑在胸前的手，狠狠地咬上破损的指头。  
很疼，钻心的疼……  
在这一刻他才发觉之前男人对他有多温柔，他之所以那样坚信自己能够逃出去，所有的底气都来自于男人对他的宽容，他从未对他做出过像现在这样可怕的事，以至于让他忘了眼前这个男人是个杀人不眨眼的恶魔。  
“这个怎么样？”男人笑眯眯的问着，他手上拿了一个巨大的假阳具，黑色的柱体上筋络遍布。  
钟宇连连摇头，惊悚的向后瑟缩着。  
“别怕。”男人安抚的摸了摸他的头，另一只手却一点没有犹豫的将这根可怕的东西插入钟宇的后穴，身体被撕裂的疼痛让钟宇头向后仰，紧绷的身体像拉满的弓，低声的哀鸣像濒死的小动物。  
男人非常熟悉他体内敏感点的位置，对准了那个脆弱的地方攻击，疼痛伴着尖锐的快感让人疯狂，穴口不断有液体流出来，混着点点血丝，男人细瘦苍白的握着黑色的假阳具，在灯光下可以看到上面一层亮晶晶的水渍，有一种妖异的美感。  
“真淫荡啊，我们钟宇。”男人俯下身子，咬上他的乳头，他嘴上毫不留情，钟宇能感觉到他尖尖的虎牙刺破了自己的乳珠。男人吮去冒出来的血珠，舌尖缱绻的卷起乳尖，温柔的挑逗。  
“只有我能让你疼，”男人手上用力，重重的撞上他的前列腺，“除了我谁都不行，你自己也不行。”  
“啊啊啊——”快感像一股电流从后穴顺着脊椎往上涌，钟宇尖叫着达到了高潮。  
“还没结束哦。”男人拔出了假阳具，拿起了床头柜上放着的一包东西。  
钟宇刚高潮完眼神有些迷离，直到他撕开了包装蹲在他面前他才认出来那是一个导尿包。  
“这个……要放在这里。”男人温柔的亲了亲钟宇的下体。  
不行！不行！我会坏掉的！钟宇被堵住了口，只能发出呜呜的声音，他挣扎着，试图将性器从男人手里抽离。  
“乖一点。”男人掐了掐他的睾丸，钟宇疼的不敢再动。细长的导尿管插进来的时候，钟宇整个人都崩溃了，这种异物感比后穴被插入还要强烈，仿佛浑身上下只有那一个地方有知觉。  
“舒服吗？”男人解了他脚上的绳索，将他的腿架在肩头，进入他的身体，“你会很舒服的。”  
不！很涨！快要爆炸的感觉！  
男人的性器不停的在后穴里抽插，发出阵阵淫糜的水声，钟宇被快感捕获，他想要尖叫，想要让男人更加用力，他想要发泄，他开始主动迎接男人的撞击，每一下都顶到最深处的敏感点。  
钟宇被顶的意识涣散，几乎快要昏迷，他浑身软绵绵的，臀部的媚肉却很有力的吸附着男人，直到男人用快的速度去撞击他。  
好难受……好想要……  
小穴产生强烈的收缩，肠肉不停的痉挛着，紧紧咬住男人的硕大，终于在一次深深的撞击之后，男人将滚烫的精液射进了他的后穴，烫的他浑身一颤，强烈的快感让他失去理智，激得他失禁，淡黄色的尿液顺着导尿管流到导尿包里，他同时也昏迷了过去。  
我死了吗？钟宇断断续续的想，他感觉自己正被烈火炙烤着，好热，好渴……  
“醒了？”这里一定是地狱吧，他好像听到了恶魔的声音。  
钟宇撑开沉重的眼皮，男人高瘦的身形映入他的眼帘，他穿着黑色的长袖衫，正站在他床前看着他，“你昏迷一天。”  
钟宇张了张嘴，喉咙干哑的发不出声音，他现在感觉很不舒服，浑身都痛。  
钟宇看不清他脸上的神情，但是他知道男人并没有消气。  
“Leo。”男人直直的望着他，嘴里却叫着另外一个人。  
房间传来扒门的声音，还伴随着几道兴奋的狗吠声。  
男人走过来蹲在他床边，走近了看，钟宇才发现他是笑着的，他有一副极好的皮囊，笑起来总是带着缱绻的味道，眼帘半阖，长而卷的睫毛掩去了颜色极深的眸，看起来温柔又深情。  
“上次那个药，你很舒服吧。”他的嗓音也是轻轻柔柔的，钟宇莫名起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“Leo也吃了那个药哦……”  
钟宇心里咯噔一下，不安的感觉像藤蔓一样爬满全身。  
“让它操你好不好？”男人语气轻快的像在讲童话故事，却让钟宇坠入黑暗的深渊。  
“不！不要！求求你！”他凄惨的尖叫着，嘴里泛起苦涩的铁锈味。  
他拼了命的想要离开这里，可是他身上根本没有力气，他尽了最大的努力也只是让自己离开那张床，身体重重的跌落在地上，他手脚并用的往前爬，他只有一个念头，他要离开这里，否则他会死的，他一定会死的。  
“又想逃？”男人轻而易举的阻止了他的行动，他被拎起衣领丢回床上，“你逃不掉的。”  
男人用绳子将他的双手绑在了床头，他的脸朝下，身上所有力量都被男人压制着。  
“不要！！求求你！！”他嘶哑的叫出声，嗓子很疼，引得他一阵阵干呕。  
“Leo，过来。”男人根本不为所动，语气冷漠的像淬了冰。  
钟宇已经没有多少力气了，头痛欲裂，视线模糊不清，整个人像是在下沉，他还是哀求着，“不要……我不逃了……放过我……”  
他听见男人叫他小骗子……  
他听见兴奋的狗吠声……  
他感受到男人从他身上离开……  
钟宇觉得眼皮越来越沉，火热的肉刃劈开身体时的剧痛又让他瞬间清醒，他用力的抓着床头的栏杆，指节泛白，胃里一阵翻滚，他终于忍不住恶心的呕吐出来。  
他浑身僵硬，像个死人……  
“还逃吗？”耳边响起的是意料之外的声音，温柔的，恶劣的，男人的声音，给了他一线生机，将他从绝望的深渊捞了起来。  
还好是他，还好……  
他放松的太快，整个人瞬间被抽光了力气，软倒在男人怀里，眼泪比思维还要快，盈满了眼眶，大滴大滴的落下，起初他还只是默默的流泪，随着心头的委屈越积越多，他开始嚎啕大哭，嗓子哑的不像话，听起来格外凄惨。  
他哭的那样伤心，连男人都吃了一惊，就着两人还相连的姿势将人翻了过来，面对面的打量着他。  
“怎么了？”  
“你……欺……负我……还骗……嗝……我……”钟宇哭的上气不接下气，一边用哑的不成调的声音指控他，一边又伸长了胳膊要人家抱，委屈得不成样子。  
“是谁不听话的？”  
“呜呜……”钟宇抽抽噎噎的要往男人怀里钻。  
“该生气的不是我吗？”  
“就是你……的错……你欺负我……”钟宇噘着嘴，整个人挂在男人身上，他头痛得很，晕晕乎乎的想要得到慰藉，“呜呜呜……抱我……”  
男人漆黑的眸里带着无奈，拿这个理直气壮耍赖的人没办法，终于伸手将人搂进怀里，他很温柔的吻着他的发顶，很温柔的动……


End file.
